Evaluates the effectiveness of the Nal-Glu antagonist in suppressing spermatogenesis in a protocol closely simulating a likely therapeutic mode as a contraceptive agent. Also addresses the question of whether "normal" replacement levels of testosterone can prevent, or delay, induction of azoospermia in man.